Trust Me
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: The kitsune actually seemed to care… And that was unheard of here on the Fields of Justice. Despite this being a team event, everyone had their own agendas that they placed above all else. So what were Ahri's? (Another addition to the League of Slash; yuri)


Good news, everyone!

**Distraction** has set a goal. What is this goal, you ask? Why, I'll tell you: I intend to have 50 completed fics by the end of the year. This include one-shots and longer pieces. Currently, I'm a little less than half-way there, so yay.

But what does this mean for _you_—the wonderful and kind-hearted reader? This means that I'm taking requests. For fandoms, couples—whatever. I'd just like them to be gay. Feel free to ask me via PM or even in a review somewhere down the road.

I'm listening.

**-Trust Me-**

Sarah Miss Fortune wasn't stupid—not by a long shot. She may have been buxom and beautiful with a personality as fiery and untamable as her hair, but she hadn't traded brain power for any of that.

She wasn't stupid and yet she couldn't understand what the fuck was going on; couldn't wrap her mind around the who, what, where, when, or why.

_Who_? Ahri—the friggin' Nine-Tailed Fox. The succubus was the bane of her existence as, ever the flirt, she kept making eyes at a certain Bounty Hunter. The brunette would not—could not?—take no for an answer.

_Why_? Hell if she knew. That also brought up another very important question: _why _did she feel so… So incredibly flattered by the other woman's attentions?

_When _had the kitsune's wily charms snared her? When had annoyance given away to grudging appreciation?

_Where _did Ahri get off hounding her like this? _She _was the Bounty Hunter here, but she had somehow become the hunted. The weird thing was… Miss Fortune kind of liked it.

_What _was she thinking? Why was she even entertaining the notion of-of… UGH!

Speak of the she-devil, the Oriental woman was smiling knowingly, the bell tied to the tassels that hung from the front of her kimono jingling merrily as she practically jogged to keep up with the AD Carry's furious pace. She hadn't spoken a word since emerging from the base a few minutes ago, a Doran's Ring on her finger, and smiled even wider when the red-head demanded, "Why are you following me?"

The brunette shook her head, pointing skyward—

"**Welcome to the Twisted Treeline."**

—and slipped into the bush nearest to the metallic platform that the health pack spawned on in the middle of the small jungle.

The AD Carry scoffed and rolled her eyes, following behind the woman…

…only to gasp as she was pushed up against the wall, ochre eyes burning into her. An odd mixture of relief and disappointment coursed through her when the Nine-Tailed Fox merely gestured for her to be quiet, her ears canting to their right. She must have heard the enemy team.

Sure enough, a huge, muscular bipedal cat creature with an eye patch and thick dreadlocks crept out of the bush opposite them, chuckling quietly to himself—likely figuring that he had outpaced everyone else.

Not on Miss Fortune's watch.

She shrugged Ahri off and removed Shock and Awe from the holsters strapped to her thighs, pointing their flared barrels right at the approaching enemy.

The moment the big cat was in range, the Bounty Hunter smirked and her pistols glowed a fiery red colour, smoking slightly with the effect of her _Impure Shots_. The rapid fire that followed had the Pridestalker retreating in the blink of an eye, his snowy pelt riddled with cherry red embers; before the red-head could fire the finishing shot, however, a orb an blue-white energy flew by her, striking him in the back and, on the return trip, the beast fell to his knees.

"**First blood."**

"_Really_?" She could hear her Summoner's raging in her ears and it was giving her a headache. "That was uncalled for." Another unreadable smile—if the woman didn't know any better, she would think the caster didn't understand English. "What's gotten into you? Normally you're chatty as fu—"

Her crass language was cut short as the brunette grabbed her arm and yanked her forward, just before a metallic contraption tore through the space where she had just been standing—a _Piltover Peacemaker. _

"… Where's our third?" the red-head grumbled, rather than thanking her ally.

"We don't need him."

Finally, acknowledgment! _'Wait… What?' _ "What do you mean?"

The Nine-Tailed Fox grinned. "Don't you trust me?"

As it turned out, Ahri was correct: the enemy Caitlyn saw it fit to spend all of her time farming while her allies—Rengar, who had an annoying habit of jumping out of bushes or stealthing with his ult to brutalize the Bounty Hunter, and a Jax that was just _awful_—were struck down by a rain of bullets and bolts of _Fox-Fire. _It was child's play to get fed and do big damage, both of which the pair managed by about the ten minute mark.

In fact, there was only one hitch: at some point, Jax and Rengar had leaped onto Miss Fortune with the hope of taking her down and, while she could manage one of them, two versus one was more than she could handle. She had opened fire on the Grandmaster at Arms, but his _Counter Strike _was making him a slippery target and she swore, ducking around the wall between bottom lane and the wolf pit. As she leaned up against the moss-covered surface, chest rising and falling with each ragged breath, she heard the male laugh.

"Come out and face me, woman."

"Lose your friend," she returned. "I don't do threesomes."

"That's a crying shame," a new voice purred.

The red-head started, whirling to face the brunette who had managed to slip behind her without a sound. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry." Her amused smile said that she really wasn't. "Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

A _Spirit Rush _sent the caster through to the other side of the wall, three balls of blue-white energy shimmering into existence as she laughed and threw a heart-shaped _Charm _towards the bush to her left; it hit the target located within and Rengar came walking out in slow-motion, a startled expression on his fearsome face. Once he was within range, all three bolts hit him, followed by her _Orb of Deception _in a lightning fast combo. Another _Spirit Rush _felled her enemy—

"**Rampage!"**

—and the caster turned to smirk victoriously at her ally...

… Only to frown as she caught sight of Jax swinging his giant lamp post towards a rapidly retreating Bounty Hunter.

She broke into a trot, flinging another _Charm _and _Orb of Deception _in quick succession as she cartwheeled past the fighter, stopping him mid-swing. The last charge of her ult allowed the Nine-Tailed Fox to dart past the male and empty his health bar with bolts of _Fox-Fire _and one final auto attack.

"You should be more careful." Those almond-shaped eyes were narrowed and the red-head nodded wordlessly, her heartbeat loud in her ears. It wasn't the fact that the caster had saved her bacon that made the organ rush—it was the proximity in which the final _Spirit Rush _had brought the brunette.

The kitsune actually seemed to care… And that was unheard of here on the Fields of this being a team event, everyone had their own agendas that they placed above all else.

So what were Ahri's?

* * *

"I'm soooooo sorry," Lux yelped, clasping her hands in front of her and cringing guiltily. "I don't know what happened—my Summoner kept on disappearing."

"Don't worry about it, kid."

"Not a problem," Ahri said at the exact same time, smiling pleasantly.

Her good mood was starting to spook the AD Carry.

Comforted, the blonde girl stepped through the shining portal back to her own world, leaving the caster and the carry by themselves in the in-between space—a… _Lobby_ of sorts—that all Champions were sent to during post game. Unlike the area for the Summoner's Rift, however, the Twisted Treeline's Lobby was, for one thing, smaller and, for another, an ocean shore complete with cawing seagulls, assorted marine life, and a tiki bar—an atmosphere completely opposite the malevolently smiling trees and skittering insects.

The sun was setting, a rosy orb that made the sky above the deep blue waters glow a faint pink-orange and the only thing missing from an almost surreal vacationing experience was a giant umbrella and a beach ball.

The Nine-Tailed Fox wasted no time in kicking off her boots and frolicking in the sea foam, giving the gunner an opportunity to study the strange woman: long, raven tresses flowed behind her as she turned cartwheels, that strange red kimono-like outfit she wore hugging a curvaceous form in all the right places. Her eyes were exotic and almond-shaped, the markings on her face—three on each cheek—resembling whiskers in a way that was kind of cute.

To say that the mage was gorgeous was an understatement.

… She really needed to reel in her wayward brain.

Miss Fortune was so lost in thought that she didn't see the succubus cease her merriment until the brunette was right in front of her, those bright ochre orbs mere inches from her own.

"Fortune."

A lovely shade of pink touched her cheeks and she flinched, swallowing hard. "W-what is it?"

What indeed? What was it about the lovely caster that made the Bounty Hunter's heart skip a beat and set her mind awhirl? Even when she was completely annoyed at the kitsune, there was an underlying sense of appreciation and, well, _want_.

Which was weird because the Bilgewater beauty was into men, last she checked. No one was capable of making the red-head lose her confident swagger—no one but Ahri.

There was another small, unreadable smile on full lips and she reached up to cup the red-head's cheek, angling the shorter woman's face upwards. She paused a beat, as if giving the AD Carry a chance to refuse what she knew was coming, but the gunner merely shivered, that pink darkening to crimson.

At the first meeting of their lips, Miss Fortune's heart took off at a million beats per minute, and her eyelids fluttered shut. It was a simple meeting of lips, but she knew that the Nine-Tailed Fox could offer her so much more.

"Take care of yourself," the brunette completed softly, ochre eyes bright with something akin to affection. "I worry."

She didn't know what to say to that, so she nodded. Her tongue flicked out unconsciously to swipe over her bottom lip and she could taste the kitsune on them. "Why…"

"Mm?"

"You kissed me."

A laugh. "I did."

"Why?"

"I wanted to." The way she said it—as if the answer was obvious. Ahri was always doing whatever she wanted with no consequence.

"But why?"

The succubus shrugged. "Why does the sun rise every morning and set every evening?"

What the hell kind of answer was that? Her disbelief must have shown on her face because the brunette laughed again, the sound smooth as silk.

"I cannot explain the way I feel or why I desire what I desire."

Fair enough. Miss Fortune couldn't make sense her of desires either, though what she _really _wanted right now was for the Nine-Tailed Fox to kiss her again.

As though reading her mind, Ahri leaned in again, stealing a gentle, lingering kiss.

Did she trust the succubus's intentions?

A slim hand slipped into hers and a gentle tug encouraged the red-head to follow behind her ally, towards the gently rolling waves. "Play with me."

Oddly enough, she did.

**-End-**

A fluffier piece, yes, but definitely a set-up for something hotter ;D Let me know what you thought!


End file.
